


Sleep

by Hotarukunn



Category: Code: Breaker
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short, Split Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of Masaomi and Nenene, in sweetness and slight poison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this one panel from C:B ch145](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7210) by Kamijo-sensei. 



Masaomi can't help but smile when Nenene roll onto her back. She is snoring lightly, drool dripping down her chin. "Nenene-san," he chime, slipping his hand over her cheek, and he lean on his elbows to give her a gentle kiss. She opened an eye, smiled and reached up. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she gave him a coy smile. "Maa-kun~" she purred. He smiled back, allowing her to pull him down and kiss him. The kiss is deep, tender, warm, rough, all of both her personalities. She lick her lips, and her smile is sweet like venom, innocent like sugar.

She was always cute, although, when she was in her normal state, she was a more vicious, dangerous cute than her lost state, when she was a innocent, adorable cute.

Now she was rolling on top of him, wiping her mouth with a long sleeve. "Kiss me, Maa-kun." she said. Masaomi cupped her cheek as he sat up, and their kiss was another bruising kiss. She stuck out her tongue, probing at his lips and running it along his gum. "Maa-kun~"  
"Yes?" he asked, putting his hands around her waist.  
"Lay down." He did as he was told, and she lay down on top of him, cuddled up against his chest. "I'll nap, don't wake me up." Heike made himself comfortable underneath her. "Of course, my dear." She chuckled, then there was a small buzzing sound, and she was snoring again. Masaomi felt the change in her, and knew that she had gone into Lost State.

"Really, Nene-chan," he buried his nose in her hair, rubbed it into the soft blonde locks, and closed his eyes in content. "you are the most unpredictible, lovely woman I know." He smiled widely, a true smile that he rarely showed. But Nenene was always permitted it, because she was a very dear girl to him.


End file.
